Музыкальная шкатулка из воспоминаний
“Recollective Musicbox” - песня, опубликованная Akuno-P (mothy) 2 сентября 2011 года в альбоме “Evils Court”. Это шестая по счету песня в цикле «История Первородного Греха». Recollective Musicbox is a song released by Akuno-P on September 2, 2011 in the Evils Court album. It is the sixth song in the Original Sin Story. Сюжет Действие происходит в Волшебном Королевстве Левианта. Когда-то в прошлом молодой человек по имени Кирилл сделал музыкальную шкатулку, которая звучала лучше, чем любая другая. За свое мастерство он получил прозвище «Часовщик». Он сделал эту шкатулку для своей невесты, Эллуки, и сестры, Ирины, которых он очень сильно любил. В песне звучит мелодия «Лу Ли Ла», которую когда-то играла умолкнувшая теперь шкатулка. The story takes place in the Magic Kingdom Levianta. In the past, a young man named Kiril Clockworker made a music box that played more beautifully than any other- his skills earned him the name "Clockworker" from others. He made this musicbox for his beloved fiancee, Elluka, and sister Irina, both of whom he loved very much. The song plays the music that the box can no longer play in the present, a "Lu Li La" melody. Далее упоминается, что только те, кто обладает наибольшей магической силой, могут управлять этой страной и получить все; кандидатками в королевы стали невеста и сестра Кирилла. «Шестеренки не слушались больше его», и девушки стали врагами, хотя могли бы жить счастливо, если бы только магия не существовала. Кирилл видел, как Эллука рухнула на пол и как Ирина плакала, стоя над ее телом. It goes on to mention that the ones with the greatest magical talent would rule the country and obtain everything, with the candidates being the two sisters. The "gear begins to go mad" and the two turned against each other, though if magic didn't exist, they could have lived happily. Kiril saw Elluka collapse and Irina cry. Музыкальная шкатулка теперь замолчала и открыть ее больше нельзя. Страна превратилась в руины и Кирилл, сильно постаревший и потерявший рассудок, делает что-то новое. Когда его спрашивают, он отвечает, что делает музыкальную шкатулку, но выглядит она как простая черная коробочка, испачканная в грязи. The musicbox nowadays is silent and cannot be opened. After later events, the country is now in ruins and Kiril, much older and having "lost his reason", makes something new. He replies that he is making a music box when asked, however it looks to be more like just a dirty, black box. Персонажи Singing Roles Поющие роли Мегурине Лука: Эллука Часовщица. Megurine Luka as Elluka Clockworker (Evils Court ver.) Хияма Киётеру: Кирилл Часовщик. Hiyama Kiyoteru as Kiril Clockworker (OSS -Act 2- ver.) Non-Singing Roles Не поющие роли Некомура Ироха: Ирина Часовщица. Nekomura Iroha as Irina Clockworker Текст песни Японский= |-| Ромадзи= Связанные песни Project 'Ma' “Project ‘MA’” рассказывает о том, как был создан проект «МА», для участия в котором позже были выбраны Эллука и Ирина, и о том, как первый проект завершился неудачей. Project 'Ma' recounts the first titular Project 'Ma' for which Elluka and Irina were selected as candidates, as well as the project's first failure. Chrono Story “Chrono Story” описывает дальнейшую судьбу Эллуки Часовщицы после всех страданий и потерь, которые ей пришлось пережить в “Recollective Musicbox”, а также объясняет, как и почему она согласилась выполнить задание Эльда и собрать воедино семь смертных грехов. Chrono Story describes the later actions of Elluka Clockworker after the losses she sustained in Recollective Musicbox, as it retells how and why she accepts Held's mission to retrieve the Seven Deadly Sins. Whereabouts of the Miracle “Whereabouts of the Miracle” рассказывает, как Кирилл сумел воскресить мертвую Эллуку, поместив ее в ковчег «Грех», находившийся в храме, и как он невольно вызвал этим катастрофу в Левианте и уничтожил все, что было ей дорого. Whereabouts of the Miracle describes how Kiril was able to revive the dead Elluka by placing her into the ark 'Sin' located in the temple, involuntarily causing the Levianta Catastrophe and destroying everything she held dear. Альбомы Judgement of Corruption.jpg|Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~|link=Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~ EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court Act2front.jpg|Original Sin Story -Act 2-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 2- OSSCEcover.png|Original Sin Story Complete Edition|link=Original Sin Story Complete Edition Детали Концепция и происхождение *Название песни отсылает к ностальгии, которую вызывает (скорее всего, у Эллуки) звучание колыбельной. *The song's title references the nostalgia brought about by the lullaby, likely for Elluka. *Английское название песни, “Clockwork Requiem” («Реквием Часового Механизма»), отсылает к трагедии, которую пережил Кирилл со смертью Эллуки. *The song's English title, "Clockwork requiem", refers to the tragedy of the Clockworker's with the death of Elluka. *В литературе ностальгические воспоминания и сцены флэшбеков часто связаны с образом музыкальной шкатулки. *In literature, nostalgic reminisces and flashback scenes are often in the form of a music box. Любопытно *В буклете к “Evils Court” Гаммон Окто подводит итоги песни, говоря, что было очевидно, кто победил. Он отмечает, что «проигравший», похоже, исчез из истории, но выражает сомнение, сожалея, что Эллука не может сказать им об этом лично. *In the Evils Court booklet, Gammon Octo summarizes the song, saying it was obvious who won; he notes that the "loser" seemed to disappear from history but expressed doubt, questioning if Elluka could tell them personally. *В рекламном ролике “Evils Court” отмечается, что было получено свидетельство относительно судьбы «Часовщика», который считался пропавшим без вести, хотя общая картина по-прежнему остается загадкой. *The Evils Court crossfade notes that a powerful testimony was obtained regarding the "Clockworker" who went missing, although the full picture remained a mystery. *В ранобэ “The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green” Микаэла называет магическую песню, которой ее научила Эллука, «Музыкальной шкатулкой воспоминаний», печальной песней для работающих, которая также известна под названием «Реквием Часового Механизма». Используя заклинание, Микаэла смогла известить Эллуку о местонахождении сосуда Похоти. *In The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, Michaela calls the song spell Elluka taught her "Recollective Musicbox", a tragic song for workers also called "Clockwork Requiem"; using the spell, Michaela was able to alert Elluka about the location of the vessel of Lust. *Что интересно, Микаэла не знала смысла песни, так как у Эллуки было мало времени, чтобы учить ее, и поэтому она предпочла опустить «ненужные подробности», оставив перерожденного духа в неведении. *Interestingly, Michaela was uninformed of the song's meaning, as Elluka had only a short time to teach her and therefore left out the "unnecessary things", leaving the reincarnated spirit clueless. *Песня была переделана mothy. Новая версия получила название “Clockworker -Recollective Musicbox-”. Она исполнялась в более медленном темпе, с использованием других инструментов, и исполнял ее Хияма Киётеру, рассказывая историю от первого лица. Она была включена в альбом “Original Sin Story -Act 2-”. *The song was rearranged by mothy, titled "Clockworker -Recollective Musicbox-", employing a slower-pace, different instruments, and Kiyoteru's vocals singing the lyrics from a first-person perspective; it was included in Original Sin Story -Act 2-. External Links *Original Sin Story -Act 2- Arrangement Категория:Песни Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Мегурине Лука Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Хияма Киётэру Категория:Hiyama Kiyoteru Категория:Megurine Luka